1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for efficiently distributing electronic content such as game software to a plurality of users in a mobile communication network or a system including a plurality of users.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the development of mobile communication networks and their services advances, it has become more commonplace that users of the mobile communication networks purchase, and use, software or electronic content, such as game software, from a service provider by using a mobile station.
European Patent No. 1,066,867 discloses a technology in which a plurality of mobile stations connect to each other through a network and perform common works such as a game, or other such application with an electronic content which each mobile station have individually-purchased from a server or a system.
Also, it is possible to provide a local network connection between the mobile stations without a central (i.e., a centrally-located) server system or base station. That is, as Bluetooth or an IEEE 802 technique is realized in the mobile station, a work using the electronic content can be performed under a local network environment without the base station. In detail, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,189, a multi-player game system is disclosed in which a short-haul connectivity is established between a plurality of mobile stations, and a game device connected to each mobile station plays games in cooperation with other game devices through the established short-haul connectivity. At least one mobile station sends the games (electronic content purchased by the users) to the game devices. The game devices have group selection interfaces for selecting groups capable of participating in the games.
FIG. 1 illustrates a structure of a typical system distributing electronic content to a plurality of users in the mobile communication network.
Each of terminals 130, 140, 150 and 160 receives the electronic content from a server 120 storing the electronic content and linked with a base station 110. Each of the terminals 130 to 160 can individually perform a work using the electronic content. In addition, the terminals 130 to 160 can construct a local network and perform the work using the electronic content through the local network.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram showing a structure of a primary mobile station or a secondary mobile station shown in FIG. 1.
A user input unit 210 is a unit allowing a user to input data or commands thereto such that the user can perform dialing, a menu adjustment function, and a mobile station control function. The user input unit 210 may be realized as a key pad. A display part 220 displays dial numbers (e.g., telephone numbers, etc.) input by the user, an input dial number searching command, a terminal setting command, etc. Also, the display unit 220 can be used for showing electronic content. For example, the display unit 220 displays a game when the user does not perform a voice communication function of the mobile station. A control unit 250 processes a user input delivered through the user input unit 210 and controls an operation of the display unit 220. A speak/microphone 270 receives or outputs voices or sounds required for voice communication, voice guidance, voice recognition, electronic content support, etc. A first signal transmitting/receiving unit 261 includes a first transceiver for connecting the mobile station to a wireless network. A second signal transmitting/receiving unit 262 includes a second transceiver used for operating a local network between mobile stations. An example of such transceivers can include a Bluetooth radio module. The Bluetooth radio module can operate with low power in a band of 2.4 GHz. Bluetooth is a wireless local area network (WLAN) technique which currently provides a data rate of 1 Mbps. Moreover, a Bluetooth Special Interest Group aims at realizing a data rate of 2 Mbps in the future. It should be further noted, that, Bluetooth is used for a point-to-point communication system or a point-to-multi-point communication system.
The above-described local network 170 (illustrated using dotted lines) as shown in FIG. 1 is constructed through the second signal transmitting/receiving unit 262 of each mobile station. Each mobile station can perform a network-based operation by using its own electronic content. For example, if content for a game supporting a network play mode in which a plurality of users participate, is stored in each of mobile stations, the game is played by linking network interfaces of content stored in the mobile stations. In order to perform the above-described network operation, it is presumed that each mobile station must have common or flexible electronic content. As represented by a reference numeral 51 or 53 of FIG. 1, each of the mobile stations 130 to 160 can obtain the electronic content by connecting to the content server 120 through the base station 110 so as to be able to purchase or to receive the electronic content from the content server 120.
However, if new electronic content has recently been released or there are only a few users using the new electronic content, a great deal of time is required until the electronic content is sufficiently distributed such that a great number of mobile station users possess the new electronic content. When one or more mobile station users use the new electronic content prior to the use of the electronic content by other users, the prior users have the opportunity to persuade others of the superiority or the desirability of the electronic content and, thus, to persuade them to purchase the new electronic content data. Moreover, although prior users can aid in the distribution of the new electronic content by sending simple information or by using another in methods to inform other mobile station users (e.g., new users) of the new electronic content, a great amount of time is required until other mobile station users receiving the method or the information to purchase, install, and execute the recommended electronic content which inconveniences the users of the mobile stations. The fact that a great amount of time is required as described above has negative influence on distribution of the electronic content. In addition, the above-described conventional technique has the following problems.
First, when a plurality of mobile stations perform either a stand-alone operation or a network-based operation (a multi-party operation), each mobile station must individually connect to a server and separately receive electronic content. However, a current available system cannot distribute electronic content to the terminals due to copyright protection measures of the electronic content.
Second, when one mobile station distributes electronic content to other mobile stations due to a reason that the mobile station sets a high valuation on the content transmitted from a server, the mobile station can provide other mobile stations only with a method for acquiring the content. Accordingly, other mobile stations cannot acquire the electronic content by connecting to the server in the same manner as a connection procedure of the mobile station in order to acquire the content. Moreover, mobile stations can cancel acquisition of the content due to difficulty of connection of the server and other mobile stations. As a result, work, using the electronic content, cannot be performed in accordance with an intention of a mobile station user. For example, when one mobile station user wants to inform other mobile station users of the superiority of a game purchased and used by the mobile station user or when one mobile station wants to play a game using game content supporting a multi-party play together with other mobile station users, the mobile station user having already purchased the game content can induce other mobile station users to purchase and use the game content through a method for purchasing the game content (a method for informing a URL on a WAP browser or a server or a network to be connected) in the conventional technique. However, this method is complicated and requires a great amount of time and may discourage other mobile station users from to purchasing or transmitting the game content.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,832 discloses storage of copy management data in addition to data of a recording medium such as CDs or DVDs, wherein the copy management data is used to adjust conditions such as restrictions on time and place for using the data. The copy management data are added to raw data and stored in the recording media. However, the patent relates to data stored in disc-type recording media and copy thereof and is irrelevant to electronic content distribution under a network environment. European Patent No. 1,045,388 relates to a method for managing a copyright by adding a descriptor to multimedia content and changing a flag. However, this patent is irrelevant to electronic content distribution under a network environment.
Japan Patent Publication No. 2003-195969 relates to a system for distributing game content to a mobile station, wherein, a mobile station connects to a server by linking an information output device with an external connection port of the mobile station and provides an authentication function and an additional function when game content is provided. However, this patent requires an additional apparatus provided outside of the mobile station in order to distribute and manage the game content, thereby increasing the price of the mobile station and making it inconvenient to manage the mobile station.
Korea Patent Publication No. 2001-0097079 discloses a system and a method for playing a network game using direct communication (a local network) between mobile stations. In this system and method, since the mobile stations need not connect to a server or a base station, they do not have a burden of an additional communication fee. However, since a content provider and a service provider developing and distributing content would not supply the content if a copyright of the contents were not protected, this system and method is not commercially viable.
European Patent No. 1,033,652 discloses a method for allowing a mobile station to download software from a server storing software. However, this patent does not disclose a technology for constructing a network and transmitting software between mobile stations.